


Fangs for the Prey

by PenguinProduction05



Series: Tamed [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: BDSM, Be Prepared for Anything, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Rape, Twigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 19,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05
Summary: There is a bond between predator and prey, one the cannot be broken. Her best friend was suddenly acting differently, and if she wanted to learn why, she would have to marry him.(Disclaimer since some don't read tags well and I sometimes forget to come back and add things, this is porn with a plot, please be warned. Thank you for reading, that is all.)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Tamed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802116
Comments: 65
Kudos: 102





	1. The Question

Adrien walked around his prey with a grin as she trembled against her binds. She hung from the rafter just high enough for the tips of her toes to touch the floor, tied at the wrists, her legs spread apart by a pole he had tied at her knees. She was exposed to him leaving nothing unseen as he stopped before her. She was blindfolded, only able to hear and smell him as he leaned closer and kissed her lips. 

“My mouse, it seems I’ve finally managed to catch you.” He teased, his breath a hot whisper against her lips making her twitch and release a small squeak. Her tail curled around her waist trying to make herself small despite the situation. Adrien purred at the action, a clawed finger gliding down her neck and over one of her soft breasts to pinch at the erect nipple. Marinette squeaked again, her body jolting as he continued to pinch and pull the sensitive nipple before taking it in his mouth. She felt his tongue trace the small bud before feeling his canines bite into it making her scream with pain before his tongue lapped at the drawn blood, drinking it hungrily. When he pulled away with a loud pop, his free hand cupped between her legs. 

“So wet my mouse, does this arouse you? Being played with by a cat?” He asked, his middle finger rubbing against the slick folds of her slit making her body rocked against his hold. 

She was blushing and panting, both embarrassed and humiliated by the act. 

“Cat got your tongue?” He mused, kissing her lips again and forcing his tongue into her mouth. She kissed him back, letting him suck her tongue and trace her inner cheeks before the tip of his tongue brushed against the back of her throat. 

“I can’t wait for you to take my cock inside that warm mouth of your’s princess.” He whispered as he pulled away to lick her face. His hand had never left her pussy, his finger still teasing her at a slow deliberate pace. She wanted to beg, order him to give her the pleasure he teased, to just fuck her and end his twisted little game. But, she knew if she talked, her pleasure would turn to punishment. 

She heard him kneel down, his hands leaving her body as all forms of pleasure she was getting suddenly stopped. Her breathing picked up, her ears twitching as she tried to listen for hints of what was coming. Had she done something wrong?

Suddenly, she screamed in pleasure as her clit erupted with stimulation. Harsh vibrations shook her core as she humped and moaned into the device Adrien held against her. It’s loud hum filling the room and joining her lewd moans. 

She heard him chuckle, kissing her inner thigh before a clawed finger teased her anal entrance. She was a virgin in all sense, and he knew this. Everyone knew this. She was the timid shy mouse. The one who sewed clothes for the hybrids of the kingdom. But this cat, since their youth, had made it his goal to claim her, to breed her for his own. It seemed he had succeeded. The growing coil in her stomach tightened more as her whole body seemed to draw up. Her toes and fingers curled, her head fell back, and a feeling of peeing and pleasure overtook her as she convulsed against the toy at her clit. 

It never ceased Its vibrating assault, he never pulled it away as wave after wave of pleasure overtook her and swiped all thought from her mind. When she thought she couldn’t handle more, the vibrating stopped and her blindfold was removed. She hung limp and exhausted, her chin slick with drool as she panted for breath. She refused to look at Adrien, refusing to acknowledge the smile the cat wore on his face. She shivered, but not from the cold. 

“I ask again, will you marry me?” His words purred the question. He had asked it every night since her capture a month ago. And just like the night before, she said nothing, only looking away and refusing to think of how her body hummed in want and need for the male just inches from her. 

“Tomorrow then, rest well princess,” she heard him walk out as the door closed and the slight clink of the lock signaled another day over. Marinette Dupain-Cheng hated Adrien Agreste.


	2. Bonds

**_Two months before becoming a Cats toy:_ **

Luka softly played a tube on his instrument, his gaze far off as Marinette finished sewing his coat. As she finished, she smiled softly at him. 

“She is lucky to have you.” Marinette said breaking his concentration as he looked over at her. His blue eyes were slits as his tongue darted out over his lips. 

“Kagami is my mate, a fine reptile to breed.” Luka replied simply as he moved closer to Marinette. His tongue flicked out once more. 

“Your fear taste wild, and your arousal, so sweet.” He whispered making Marinette blush. Predators were drawn to her, a mouse was the bottom of the food chain. He lifted her chin with his finger. 

“Careful of strays Mari, you may get eaten one day.” He spoke leaning closer so that his tongue could trace her lips. There was no such thing as monogamy in this world. To be one with a single partner was myth and legend. Make believe. 

“It’s the snakes I’m worried about,” Marinette whispered, ashamed as her sex grew damp. Luka chuckled as he pressed his body against her. 

“Chat has never hurt me. I’ve known him my whole life, he teases, but that’s it.” Marinette continued, trying not to let Luka’s touches mean anything. 

“If that is so, then why not let me pleasure that virgin body of yours, why stay unmarked?” He hissed, gripping her hair and forcing her to look up into his eyes.

Why stay unmarked and unmated? Marinette didn’t really know herself. She wasn’t a stranger to the feel of sexual need and desire, even now as she stood frozen in her predators arms, she longed for him to dominate her. But, the desire wasn’t drawn by any link or craving. 

Nino had once explained that bond to her. How a predator and prey shared a bond of desire that kept that sexual need and desire a permanent buzz. Nothing like the one she was currently experiencing. No, when the bond awoken, it would burn like fire and the need to be with that predator became like air. 

A  _ necessity _ . 

She gently pushed Luka away, purposely not looking him in the eye as she scurried away. 

“I have work to finish, I will see you next time you need work?” She said, focusing on her next task. She felt the snake behind her, how his fingertips floated over her exposed shoulders and arms. Caressing the skin as if frail glass. 

“Just a little taste,” he begged, his mouth inches from her shoulder. 

“The lady said no,” his voice was like thunder sending shock waves through her as Marinette turned to smile at Adrien. Luka frowned but backed away. A snake was prey to a cat. 

Adrien’s black tail flicked behind his legs as his black ears twitched towards her. She loved admiring his toned body, and the soft green eyes that always seemed to smile at her. The golden fluff of hair was like sunlight on dark days. 

“What brings you here stray?” Luka hissed. Adrien smirked as he walked forward. The two predators were just inches apart and Marinette could sense the tension as her body squirmed to be smaller, her tail twisting in her hands. 

“I’m here to visit my friend,” his words were growled in warning, far from the soft purrs and mews he used with her. Luka seemed to rattle and his hair flare as his anger oozed around him. Adrien though, was calm and collected. Overconfident as usual. 

“Please,” Marinette begged, “not in here!” She could already imagine the fight and her ruined shop. Thankfully, Luka stepped away, offering her one final look, the glint of longing not going missed by any in the room. 

“Cookies are in the kitchen,” Marinette said once Luka was gone. Adrien was quiet, his eyes focused on Marinette as his tail flicked. 

“Kitty?” She asked, a brow arching in her confusion. Adrien smiled, a look in his eyes she didn’t know. 

“A cookie sounds like a nice snack until dinner.” He mused as if speaking an inside joke she didn’t know. 

“Whatever kitty,” she replied before returning to her work. If she had only known then, that Adrien had already begun his plan of capturing his prey. 

**_Present day_ **

Adrien smiled as he entered Marinette’s room. She hung limp from her binds, the rays of the sun framing her in angelic light. 

He carefully unhooked her, letting her body fall weak into his arms. He could smell her arousal, feel her need as he carried her bridal style to the attached bathroom. It, too, was draped in the natural light of the sun. 

He sat her on the floor, starting the water before watching his little mouse. He mused as he noticed how tense her hands were. Knew that she was fighting her natural instinct to comply to the pleasure and touch herself. 

He knew how independent she had been, how much she hated losing control the he now had. 

“Stand up,” he ordered, watching her obey without question. He cupped her left breast, feeling the harden nipple against the palm of his hand. He pinched the nipple before lightly pulling on it, releasing it so it snapped back against her earning a soft noise between a gasp and moan. 

He turned off the water and turned back to face his new pet. 

“Undress me,” Marinette moves quietly forward, easily untying the white robe he wore and letting the soft material fall to the bathroom floor leaving him as naked as herself. He entered the warm bath before placing an arm on either side of the tub. 

“Enter, and straddle my hips, back to me.” He instructed. She glared at him this time, before obeying the order. She eased herself into the water, moaning at the feel of the hot water. She didn’t dare voice how good it felt to her sensitive body. 

“Bathe me, use your bare hands.” He wanted her to touch him. She whimpered, seeing the soap just in front of her. She leaned forward, aware her ass was coming out of the water and just inches from Adrien’s face. 

She yelped as he slapped her ass making her drop the soap. She blushed, refusing to glance back as he teased her clit. Breathing in pants, she grabbed the soap again and turned slowly to face him. 

His hands were back on the sides of the tub, a smile on his face. She lathered her hands, starting with his right arm, her hands sliding up and down the strong muscles. Her pussy was growing wetter and her nipples were painfully hard. 

“Something wrong?” He asked still smiling. He knew exactly what was wrong. He had her sexually frustrated for two months, teasing her and never letting her release but once a day. He controlled everything and she hated that she enjoyed it. 

She began cleaning his hand before dropping her head to gather water in her mouth before letting it fall onto his hand like he liked. She repeated this action for his other arm, his chest, his back, his hair, his legs, until only his cock was left. She took his balls in her hand, carefully cleaning them, feeling how stiff they were. Filled with the seed he plan to fill her with one day. She moaned at the thought, her face red with embarrassment as she bent her head down to lap and suck the large balls, her eyes were closed as she sucked and hummed. Her tongue traced every inch of the orbs before Adrien forced her away and made her attention fall to the huge erection he had. It stood out of the water, twitching as if begging her to clean it as well. 

“Ask,” Adrien said, his eyes were lust filled, but still soft. Her embarrassment grew as she swallowed back her nerves. 

“May I suck you cock clean?” She asked, her bottom moving in the water as her pussy ached for attention. Adrien raised himself up so she had an easier access to him. 

“Since you asked so nicely.” He smiled as Marinette took the hard muscle in her hand. It was heavy and thick in her palm. Smooth and warm. She moaned as she smelled his natural scent. Her tongue lapped and sucked, placing tender kisses up and down the shaft before working the head.

Adrien watched her, a hand placed in her hair, holding it back from falling into her face and blocking his view of his cock appearing and disappearing behind her soft full lips. She was almost ready to breed. Almost broken in.


	3. Sunsets

**_One month before becoming a cat toy:_ **

Marinette never really went to sleep early, she was more a nocturnal creature. So, as the sun began to set over the kingdom, she felt herself relaxing, coming alive. She enjoyed the night, dancing in the moonbeams and admiring the sparkling stars. It was a coveted love she treasured. 

Gathering her things, she began to clean up. Feeling the large green eyes of her company. 

“Are you planning to go home?” Marinette asked with a smile. She turned to see him lounged out across her balcony railing, looking like the cat he was. His tail was swaying back and forth like a pendulum. Hypnotic and beginning to disappear in the growing darkness. 

“Do you want me too?” Adrien asked, glancing over at her and flashing his crooked cat-like grin. A grin reserved only for her according to him. Marinette slowly approached him, her own tail resting around her leg. 

“You know you are always welcomed here Kitty,” she replied, it was a promise she had made him shortly after discovering his loneliness. How sad a black cat's life was. 

They sat in silence for a bit, their eyes focused on the stars. Adrien’s rumbled purrs making Marinette smile as her tail swung back and forth. Niether noticed at first as their tails began to connect, wrapping around the other. Nor did they notice how close they stood together. For them, Marinette was simply laying her head on the shoulder of a friend. 

Adrien was the first to notice the difference. How his body reacted to hers. She was oblivious and stubborn as always. He had felt the starting of a bond between them. That fire and constant need and desire of his prey. His problem though, was Luka. The snake would not stop his attempts to claim her. Not until his scent marked her. Not until his little mouse had the stench of a predator encasing her. And Adrien was determined for his scent to be her newest perfume. 

**_Present Day_ **

Marinette was knelt on the table, once again exposed to the room. This time it was not just the eyes of Chat on her, this time he was joined by his father and cousin. She blushed as the two men eyed her. Adrien’s hand rested on her ass, rubbing it in soft comforting circles as she kept her eyes trained on the table she was knelt on. 

_ Her stage. _

“You found a rat?” Gabriel questioned, his tone condensing as he eyed her with an icy glare. To him, she was nothing. Felix had hungry eyes. His smirk holding domination. He knew he was superior to her, he was comfortable in his role. His mere presence screamed for her body to submit. 

“A mouse,” Adrien corrected, his hand moving slowly up her spine. She arched at his touch, loving being pet so softly. It distracted her for a short time. 

“Why not choose something more like a fox or rabbit?” Gabriel wondered aloud as Felix stepped closer. She watched him, her eyes traveling over his form. He was no cat like Adrien, this feral man was a trained hunter, a panther. 

“You haven’t bred her or touched her yet?” Felix asked, his eyes never leaving her body. She was ashamed to say her pussy grew wetter at the attention. Adrien shook his head, his fingers gripping her silky hair forcing her head up high and her breast to stick out to the room. Her hands clenched against her lower back where they were tied. 

“Oh, I’ve touched her plenty, but I haven’t bred her, she isn’t quite ready yet.” Adrien purred. Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

“Have you told your mother of your new pet?” He asked, finally stepping closer. Marinette flinched back at his presence. He was dominant in every way. His scent made her legs spread wider. Adrien tugged at her hair making her whimper. 

“No, not until I make her submit to me and  _ me,  _ alone.” Adrien’s tone was a warning, him signaling his dominance to the two men. A warning that they could only look but not touch. Marinette found herself disappointed about that, ashamed the idea of being with all three had even entered her mind. 

“A pity, she looks delicious all tempting like that.” Felix said, “are you sure we can’t even have a  _ taste? _ ” 

Marinette shivered as Felix moved behind her, his face so close between her legs, that she felt his warm breath against her sensitive heat making her even wetter as she moaned. Again, Adrien pulled at her hair making her squeak, her tail flinching in her hands were it was trapped. 

“She seems to want it,” Gabriel mused, smiling for the first time since his arrival. Adrien chuckled, looking down at his princess.  _ His prey.  _

“Tell us little mouse, do you want them to eat your pussy? Do you want to taste their cocks?” Adrien asked, but she sensed the implications of his words, if she said yes, it would be a punishment. She looked up at her master, eyes trying to focus on anything but the lust as she opened her mouth. Adrien liked her to be vocal, but, instead of the ‘no’ she was crying out a mantra in her head, the word her body desired escaped her lips. 

“Yes master, please.” Her body flushed as the words left her lips, her ass jumping as the feel of Felix’s tongue plunged into her sex as Gabriel stepped in front of her. Adrien yanked her hair making her eyes water as she yelped with pain. His lips were at her ear. 

“Enjoy their pleasure  _ mouse,  _ tonight won’t be so kind.” Chat warned. Marinette felt him step away, and as her mouth was filled with Gabriel’s cock and her pussy eaten by her master's cousin, she found herself dreading the sunset...


	4. Punishment

Marinette was on all fours, her wrists bound against the headboard of the bed as her ankles were spread to the ends of the footboard. Her ass was naked and raised up, her private bits exposed to her master, her breeder. 

Chat Noir smiled as he grabbed the riding crop used to punish horses. Carefully and slowly, he brushed the end across her ass cheeks, before pressing the rod against her swollen sex. 

“Did you enjoy playing with my father and cousin?” He asked pulling the riding crop away. Marinette swallowed, her eyes blindfolded, blinding her from the scene as her other senses flared. 

“Answer me pet,” Chat ordered, slapping her ass with his bare hand. 

“Yes sir,” she meekly replied. 

“Yes sir, what?” Chat smiled, once again tracing small circles around her ass cracked and slightly parted pussy lips, teasing her. 

“Yes sir, I enjoyed playing with your father and cousin.” Marinette corrected herself. Chat smiled before dragging the flat leather end of the crop across her ass. 

“I’m going to whip you with a horse riding crop, an instrument used on animals because you are an animal.” He calmly explained. She bowed her head at his words. 

“You are  _ mine _ to fuck,  _ mine _ to marry, and  _ mine _ to breed.” Adrien reminded her. Before Marinette could comprehend his words, she felt the sharp pain of the riding crop against her ass, Adrien spanking her as if she were a disobedient animal in need of correcting. She squealed and squeaked as her ass wiggled to move away from the abuse, her tail flicking before Adrien grabbed it m, his thumb rubbing it’s soft velvet texture as he continued his whipping. 

Her screams filled the room, her face damp with tears. It was painful, it was humiliating, and she was begging for it to stop. Begging that she would never want another man to touch her, begging to not let her lust control her again. Adrien paused after the twentieth smack, rubbing her reddened tender ass. 

“Marry me,” he asked, the same question he had asked since bringing her here. She opened her mouth to answer, but only a sob escaped. 

“I see, until you can answer, this will continue.” Adrien brought the crop down again, smacking her ass as she screamed again. As the assault continued, the pain began to turn to a more pleasurable pain. To her horror, she was starting to become aroused from the punishment. The riding crop was designed to tame an animal, to incur submission and obedience. She was that animal, her cries continued, choking as she tried to voice her words. 

“Please, please, I submit!” She finally managed, “I will obey, I will marry you,” she begged. “I’m tamed, I’m yours, please master, breed me! Breed your prey!” 

The riding crop was gently tossed to the side of the bed before she felt her master stand behind her, his hands gripping her ass cheeks, rubbing them before spreading them to expose herself more. She felt his hard cock press against her virgin pussy, moaned as he rubbed himself against her. 

“Please,” she whispered, pressing herself back against him. “Breed me, fuck me,”

Adrien pressed the pad of his thumb against her puckered asshole. 

“Marry me,” he asked again, the repeat of his question made her hesitate, before a smile took her lips. The answer that would earn her the reward of her masters cock. 

“Yes,” she cried out as he pushed his cock into her virgin core, thrusting with wild primal need as she screamed with pained pleasure as her body was rocked back and forth on the bed, one strong hand holding her hips as the other fingered her asshole, preparing it to be claimed next. 

Marinette moaned at the knowledge that tonight her whole body would be claimed by this black cat. She would be his mouse and no others. His to obey, his to bare children.  _ His.  _

She was aroused, a moaning mess as Adrien’s cock filled her, spreading her insides wide with each thrust he made. The fingers he used on her ass drew even more cries of pleasure. Suddenly the fingers in her ass were removed, his cock moving even faster. 

Her pussy gripped him, choking his cock. Her tightness trying to keep him inside as Adrien’s cock twitched before releasing and filling her with his seed, her womb filling with her master's cum. 

Adrien gripped her hair, pulling her head back as he leaned forward, his lips against her ear. 

“ _ Mine,”  _ The possessive way he spoke sent a thrill through her body. His teeth grazed across her skin from her shoulder down her spine. His hand still stroked her tail. She shivered at the touch, her body pressing back against his. Her body shivered as another orgasm hit. Adrien finally pulled away, his cock leaving her and making her fall flat on the bed panting. 

His softly rubbed her back before kissing between her shoulder blades. 

“Rest for now my beautiful princess, my mouse,  _ my Marinette.”  _ He whispered finally saying her name as he untied her and lay beside her naked form pulling her close to his body to hold. 

For the first time, they finally slept together in the same bed...


	5. The Game

**_Luka and Adrien: the night of becoming a cat toy_ **

The silent tension of the table made Marinette uneasy. Chloe was rattling off about herself, the golden retriever hybrid smiling as she tossed back her golden hair. Kagami was watching with narrowed eyes, her fingers tapping the tabletop. She was a grey wolf hybrid, her eyes narrowed and feral. Luka was beside her. This left Adrien sitting in front of Luka and both glaring at one another. 

Marinette sighed as she looked at the small group. She felt uneasy, everyone here was a predator to her, at this table she was prey and her body reacted to that. She squirmed uneasy in her chair, nearly missing Chloe’s yelp as she eyed her ruined dress a servant had spilled tea on. 

Marinette watched as their host left in anger, Kagami following after her. This left only Adrien and Luka alone with her. She tried to make herself smaller, suddenly feeling unsafe, even with Adrien nearby. His usually calm demeanor was replaced with a coldness she didn’t understand. It was a coldness she had started to feel for a few days now. Something had happened, she was determined to find out. 

“You need to be caged, I saw what happened.” Luka hissed. Marinette was lost, something had happened? 

“What concern is it to you, snake?” Adrien growled, his face emotionless. Luka smiled, fangs flashing and causing a squeak of fear from Marinette. Both men looked at her, making her blush and crush herself closer into her chair, her tail curling in her hands as she held it. 

“It amuses me that you hang around the little mouse, when you have Kagami.” Adrien said. 

“She’s a lone wolf, we are both creatures of solitude unless craving attraction.” Luka explained, eyes on Marinette. Adrien stood up and she saw the flash of anger. 

“I’m out of here,” he hissed, tail flicking with anger. There was a pregnant silence as she and Luka watched him leave. 

“Good riddance to trash,” Luka said, his body seeming to rattle in his silent anger. Marinette stood up, her own anger filling her. She didn’t know what happened, but Adrien, her friend, was hurting. He needed her. She ran from the dining hall and entered the hallway, seeing him walking at the end. 

“Adrien, wait!” Her small voice was a squeak like squeal making him pause. She slowly approached, she didn’t understand it, his status as predator had never affected her like this before. Yet now, she felt fear, a primal instinct to run and hide. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered looking down. He was at arms length. Instinct told her to run. Why didn’t she run?

“You shouldn’t be here,” Adrien said, his voice cold, it made her shiver. But she was stubborn. 

“You're my friend, I want to help.” Marinette replied stepping closer. Both were now leaned against the wall, side by side facing the room across from them. She felt his unease, the tension between them different from what was in the dining hall. This was predator and prey, natural instinct. If she ran, and he gave chase...

“What happened?” She asked, choosing to ignore the implications of their sudden situation. Their sudden urges. Adrien raised a hand, a look of sadness and disgust flashing behind emerald eyes. She ignored her mind's screams as she reached out to touch his arm, her body flinching as what seemed like fire, covered her. Adrien felt it as well, because he pulled away, separating their bodies for only a moment before pressing her against the wall, his body towering over her. She cowered against the wall, his nose flaring as he leaned close to her face. 

“Adrien is gone, I’m Chat Noir, and I’ve decided you my little mouse, shall be mine.  _ My wife _ ,  _ my mate _ ,  _ you  _ won’t be taken so easily from me.” He purred, his voice dangerous as she whimpered. 

“I-I refuse,” she whispered, surprising herself. She had just defied a predator, told him a feral beast no. A clawed hand wrapped around her throat, the pad of his thumb pressing against her trachea. She was on the tips of her toes as she suddenly struggled to breath. 

“Such a pretty sight,” Chat whispered. This wasn’t her Adrien, this was a monster, a predator with no heart. He released her moments before she lost consciousness, rubbing the bruised muscle as she regained her breath between choked gasps for breath. 

“Marry me,” he repeated, expecting a different answer now that he had nearly killed his prey. Marinette glared at him, her heart thundering.

“No,” she repeated weakly. She wanted Adrien,  _ her  _ Adrien. Chat smiled leaning near her ear, his tongue licking up her jawline as if tasting her. She shivered at the action. 

“You want to see Adrien?” He asked, making her nod vigorously. Chat nuzzled his head against her face, rubbing his scent on her,  _ claiming _ her. 

“Then come with me,” He told her, “become mine, and you will learn what curiosity brought you here.” Chat told her. Her body acted before her mind as she felt herself nodding one moment, and Chat biting the back of her neck the next. Her body went limp as his teeth sunk into her skin. It didn’t hurt, instead, it reminded her of the comfort and way most hybrid mothers carried their young or comforted them when scared. Was Chat or Adrien offering her comfort?

~~~~~~~~~~

Kagami Tsurugi was a grey wolf hybrid, she prided herself as a leader, a person who knew what she wanted and got what she wanted. She was sadly like this spoiled mutt, but unlike the dog at her feet, Kagami knew her boundaries. Chloe Bourgeois, did not. 

“Stop whimpering mutt, you deserve this.” Kagami snapped, jerking away yet another article of expensive clothing leaving the heiress in nothing but her golden underwear, all other clothes already on the floor. 

Humiliating, utterly humiliating! Being exposed and treated like a common animal in her own home!

“M-my father will hear of this,” Chloé barked, but the sound was more like a whimper as Kagami laughed. 

“I don’t think daddy will hear anything,” the wolf mused, reaching out and turning Chloe to face the mirror before placing a plain black collar around the girl's neck. Chloe gasped before feeling the wolf slap her ass and force her hands behind her before the itchy grip of rope was wound around them. Rope, she realized, that had been around her curtain. 

“Get away from me you damn dog! How dare you-“ Chloe didn’t finish as her hair was harshly pulled back and a harsh smack against her breast made her yelp. 

“Silence mutt, or I  _ will  _ muzzle you.” Kagami snapped, her words were whispered but the authority kept the heiress under her command. Chloe watched through the mirror as Kagami lifted the heiress’s left breast before letting gravity flop it back down making her chest jiggle. Kagami repeated this action a few times until Chloe was biting her lip to keep a moan from escaping. 

“Not going to struggle pup?” The wolf growled. 

“B-bite me,” it was meant to be an insult, one the heiress was about to learn wasn’t a good one. Kagami smiled before pinching both of Chloe’s nipples and biting down on the girl's right shoulder and leaving a perfect outline of Kagami’s fanged mouth on otherwise perfect skin. 

“Such a beautiful sight,” Luka said entering the room and making Chloe tense. Her blue eyes widened at being seen in such a position by a stranger. Kagami and Adrien were part of her social circle, but this man, this snake, was not. 

“I’ve leashed a stray, one that needs training.” Kagami explained calmly, speaking as if Chloé were simply an animal to either keep or throw away. Luka let his eyes wander over the heiress, making Chloe blush and her nipples to harden, and to her embarrassment, her pussy grow wetter. 

“We would need to be on it twenty four seven in order to train it correctly.” He mused, walking behind Chloe and bending to cup between her legs. 

Chloe yelped and jumped as two of his fingers rubbed her through the thin underwear. 

“So wet,” he laughed before ripping away the undergarment and leaving the heiress completely naked. “The bitch would make a good breeding dog.” He said, making the blonds eyes widen. Did they plan to sell her body? Or, if she were lucky, become just their plaything?

“M-my Daddy will never allow this.” Chloé snapped in a desperate attempt to free herself. Luka pushed her down to her knees before pulling her hair back so his lips were against her ear. 

“But, you will bitch, once Kagami and I train you.” He whispered, releasing her as Chloe bowed her head with tears of embarrassment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my readers, so a glimpse into the oddities of my mind, I have placed this into a series called ‘Tamed’, there is a one shot by the named tamed as well, and it will give a background on the two characters introduced later on. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887974


	6. A wolfs den

Chloe was the mayor's daughter, half wolf, half retriever. A mutt in disguise. Kagami knew this, and she, along with her snake lover, had decided to humiliate and degrade her. Break her into their little pet. 

She refused though.  _ She  _ was the one in charge. She already had a sub that she demanded attention from, who were they to decide her fate? Kagami was her equal, they were both wolves, and that Luka? He was a snake, a  _ prey  _ to her. She blushed, remembering how her body had reacted to the prey's touches. How she had allowed herself to even be used or touched by such a lesser hybrid. 

Her arms flexed, her fingers wiggling as she moved them. Kagami had bound her wrists behind her back before tying her ankles spread out, to either side of the full length mirror she was sitting before, on the floor. Chloe has refused to look at the mirror. Refused to acknowledge what the reflection would show. If anyone had entered her room and seen her tied up and exposed like some common animal... she refused to even think about it. 

“Such a pretty little  _ bitch _ you are,” Kagami mused, reaching down to play with her new pets breasts. Chloe cursed the moan she released, her body having already been stimulated just from her wild imagination. 

“Did you miss your mistress?” Kagami asked, pinching and pulling on the hardened nipples. Chloe said nothing, trying to ignore the waves of pleasure the Wolf was drawing from her body. 

“You’ve been a bad girl you know, I know what you did with that black cat.” Kagami whispered, nibbling on Chloe’s ear. Chloe tensed at the words, her body pressing up into Kagami’s touch. 

“It would be a shame if the world learned what happened.” Kagami continued. Blackmail, that’s what the wolf would use against her. 

“I-I won’t betray...my friend,” she rasped between pants. Kagami smiles, pulling away the blindfold and forcing the heiress to see herself in the mirror. 

“So you say,” Kagami mused letting her hand wander down between Chloe’s legs. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Marinette enjoyed her bath alone. Her body stretched out as warm water covered her. She was to be married to Adrien, be bred by him. She was happy with her final choice, but she still had a job to do. She still had to discover just what had brought out Chat Noir and why her Adrien only appeared for short bursts. Almost like a shadow. 

She sunk deeper into the water. Her nose and ears poking from the water as her tail floated limp around her hips. She smelt her cat prowling nearby, she had discovered how he didn’t like being alone for too long. Things she never knew about him seemed to reveal themselves the more they were together. She wondered if it were the same about her for him. 

The water splashed slightly at her movements as she sat up. The water fell from her chest and hair as she raised her hands to her face. They were void of jewelry, but that would change soon. 

“Will he tell me at dinner?” She pondered aloud. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do t forget to read the one shot Tamed, for a deeper part of the lore


	7. Answer

Marinette waited around the table, her hair down and covering the tops of her bare breasts. The cool air of the room made her shiver. Her ears registered the workers fixing the table for their boss, ignoring the naked woman seated already. 

She felt a little exposed, her tail gently swaying against the side of her leg as she fidgeted slightly. She wanted to make a good impression, tonight, Adrien was supposed to tell her about Chat, about all of this. 

She tensed when she felt the predator arrive. Her primal instincts begging her to run as he slowly approached her. The many workers from before seemed to have disappeared. 

“You look beautiful my lady,” Chat purred, his fingers playing with her raven hair. She felt him lean in, sniffing her before licking her neck. She said nothing, knowing her role as he sat beside her. Their tails joined together in a small curled knot. 

Food was placed before them, Chat sitting back as Marinette worked on feeling him first. Cutting his food before gently feeding him. 

“Will you tell me now?” She asked, her voice a timid whisper. Chat hummed as he opened his mouth for another bite. 

“I agreed to marry you, I gave myself to you. Please, Adrien, let me help you!” She didn’t mean for so much emotion to show, she hadn’t meant to show anger and annoyance. 

Chat gently pushed her back into her chair, his green eyes narrowed dangerously. She cowered into her seat. She never felt like true prey around Adrien before, but Chat, he was a pure predator. 

She watched him raise a hand to an empty tray, before moments later it crumbled to nothing. His hand crackled with energy, energy she didn’t understand. 

“Adrien made a mistake, that is why you are here.” Chat said, it was said in a way that told her there would be no more questions. But, it has only added more for her curious mind. 

He looked back at her, watching her fear filled eyes. Sharp fangs showed just behind slightly parted lips. 

“You are desert, so eat well princess.” He ordered her before returning to his own meal. Marinette looked at her own dinner, no longer feeling hungry. Adrien has made a mistake, but, what exactly was his punishment? Surely having her as a wife wasn’t a punishment, was it? 

Chat finished his meal and pushed it to the side before looking over at his mouse. Marinette shivered under his gaze, but she held herself before him. 

“So brave,” Chat smiles, the tip of his claw tracing her cheek bone from her ear to her chin leaving a light scratch. 

“He loves you,” Chat purred, speaking of Adrien as if he were another person, maybe he was. 

“He fights to protect you, to save you from such a cruel fate.” Chat smiled, his words sounded so comforting despite them talking about her demise. 

“So innocent, so pure, a true princess worthy of becoming my Queen.” The cat whispered, those emerald eyes the softest she had ever seen them. 

“It’s a shame I must destroy you before creation can continue.” He finished, his clawed hand, the same that had destroyed the tray earlier, curled around her throat. 

“You see, humans, hybrids, I’ve seen them all. You sacrificed my Queen, but I’ve come to bring her back.” He told her as fear finally shivered her body. 

“You wanted an answer  _ mouse,  _ there it is. You begged to marry me, you begged me to kill you and your precious Adrien.” Chat laughed before forcing a kiss from her lips. 


	8. Morning

Adrien purred as he curled around her. She was so small against him, so fragile. She reminded him of his mother, so calm and sweet. A bird, her song sweet. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered against her sleeping form. He felt Plagg beneath the surface of his skin, waiting to take control again. He eyed his right hand, his new curse. He closed his eyes, reliving the horror of his mistake, the moment he became the twisted pawn of the god. 

Plagg had seen Marinette, and found her worthy of being his so-called  _ queen.  _ Adrien had wanted to protect her, wanted to spare her, but, then there was Luka. The snake wanted her for his own. A plaything. 

Greed and desire had perked the curiosity of the god. Of course, even before Plagg, Adrien and Luka had their own little game of playing with Marinette. That was over now. 

‘ _ She will make a good Queen, be glad. At least in some form, you will be with her.’  _ Plagg purred. He wasn’t glad, he never wanted her involved in this hell. He pulled her closer to his chest. 

Would it have been better for her to become Luka’s?

Adrien sat up from the bed, silently escaping the room and making his way to another part of the home. 

The halls were dark, the walls cold as his footsteps echoed along with each step. 

“Returning to the scene of the crime?” His own voice? No, Adrien turned to see his cousin. 

“All things must be destroyed before creation can return.” Adrien whispered, words that Plagg had echoed into his head as his whole life was destroyed. Felix hummed, circling him. 

“With whom do I speak, my cousin, or his god?” Felix asked, the demand in his voice sending a shiver down Adrien’s spine. 

“The god, Adrien knows better than to come here.” Gabriel said as he approached the two. Adrien said nothing, this time, Plagg was not coming to take control, at the moment, he was free. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want this!” Adrien said, trying to apologize. It was hard though, not when he looked like the demon who had destroyed his family. Gabriel slapped his son across his face, eyes cold in anger. 

“Leave, that demon already used us once. We were promised no more.” Gabriel ordered. Adrien whimpered, tears building in his eyes. He had lost his family, the god of destruction had destroyed yet another thing he loved. 

_ ‘Tomorrow, you will be wed, I will give you the day with her before you both are taken.’  _ Plagg’s gift, sounded like a curse to Adrien, he hated it when he thanked the god for it. 

Marinette woke the next morning, curling against Adrien. He petted back her hair, kissing her lightly. 

“Are you Adrien, or Chat?” She asked, her voice soft, reminding him of how he had broken her body, claiming it as the god of destruction. Preparing it for creation. 

“Adrien my princess,” he whispered, reaching to kiss her knuckles. He purred as their tails curled together, her ears twitching against his chest. Her eyes were closed again, her breathing even and calm. 

“I made a mistake, and it cost me all the things I love.” Adrien whispered. Marinette listened to his heart beat, trying to hold back tears. 

“I never meant for you to get involved, I truly love you Marinette.” It was the first time she heard her name from his lips. 

“Say it again,” she whispered, making Adrien smile. 

“Say what?” He teased. 

“My name, say you love me.” Marinette repeated. Adrien chuckled before obliging her. 

“I love you Marinette,” he whispered into her ear. Marinette giggled against his chest, inhaling his scent before giving a small squeak as he rolled on top of her. 

“Make a promise to me Marimouse,” Adrien smiled. Marinette raised a brow before nodding her head. He leaned closer, his lips at her ear. 

“Fight my lady, don’t give up.” He begged her, kissing her ear and down her jaw line. 

“What’s about to happen Adrien,” Marinette asked. Adrien petted her hair behind her ear, his lips still ghosting over her skin. 

“I honestly don’t know, I’m sorry.” He told her. Marinette turned and kissed his lips, her fingertips pressing to his cheeks keeping his face guided at her mouth. 

“Then promise me  _ you  _ will keep fighting as well.” She ordered, parting from his lips for only a moment. 


	9. The Wedding

Marinette didn’t feel like a Queen, or that she was getting married. Her reflection showed a beautiful bride, but she was alone. No family surrounded her, no friends cried at her side. She was alone. In just an hour, she and Adrien would share a kiss. 

A kiss of death. 

_ ‘So, you are the one I’m to merge with.”  _ The voice was calm and motherly, it made Marinette spin and look around wide-eyed. 

“Who are you?” Marinette demanded the empty room. 

_ ‘Humans call me the goddess of creation or they used to. But, friends call me Tikki.’  _ Tikki, the goddess Plagg wanted her to become. 

“Why me?” Marinette asked, returning to look in the mirror. Tikki giggled. 

‘ _ Has Plagg told you, humans, nothing?’  _ She mused. Marinette raised a brow, so many questions filling her head. She felt as if someone, a shadow, was holding her from behind. 

‘ _ History has erased us, he wants that fixed.’  _ Tikki began, ‘ _ I tried to join the boy’s mother, Plagg and I, we don’t speak with the other gods much, we were unaware of her and the father being claimed already. She didn’t survive, and Plagg used the son to release his anger.’  _ Tikki smiled, the warmth Marinette felt, was almost burning against her skin. 

“I will die at this wedding, won’t I,” Marinette whispered, startled when the goddess laughed. 

_ “My child, is that what he has been telling you?” _ Tikki asked, humor in her words. Marinette nodded her head, was that wrong? Had the god of destruction been lying this whole time?

“ _ In the beginning, humans were not hybrids like yourself, they evolved into this form. Experiments and testing resulting in this new type of human. And, just as humans and animals have joined, so shall you and I.”  _ Tikki explained, “ _ if you died when a god shared your body, then half of humanity would be dead. You are merely a host, in truth, you should be worshipped my dear, and in truth, that is what I believe Plagg has planned.”  _

At the goddess’s words, Marinette felt both relieved, and panicked. She was a homely church mouse, a prey with no will say in things. It was Adrien who had power. He was the predator. 

The door opened, and the warmth she had felt moments ago with the goddess, was now replaced with cold air as Chat entered the room. Marinette turned to look at him, her blue eyes meeting the emerald green she had come to adore. He caressed her face, his claws cradling her cheek. 

“Simply beautiful, a worthy princess for my queen.” Chat purred. 

“You promised Adrien and I could enjoy our wedding,” Marinette said, her voice quiet and timid. Chat smiled, leaning down to kiss her forehead. 

“Isn’t it tradition for the male to not see his bride before a marriage?” Chat asked, the pad of his clawed thumb brushing against her lips. She vaguely wondered just who she had been with all those times they shared a bed together. Did it really matter though? Plagg was Adrien, her friend was claimed by the god, her friend had been forced to kill his own mother.

“The guest have arrived, I believe it is time.” Chat said before leaving her room. Her heart skipped a beat when Chloe entered seconds after. The dog wore a collar around her neck, blonde hair down and a skimpy blue dress that hugged her figure but hid nothing. 

“I’ve been ordered to escort you down the aisle,” Chloe said as she offered out a white leash. Marinette raised a brow before reaching up to her own neck. She turned to the mirror again and noticed Chat had placed a white collar around her own neck. 

She was lead by a leash into the main hall, the pews almost empty aside from Kagami and Luka, Adrien was at the center, looking at her with a smile as he wore a black and green suit. Around his eyes was a black mask, it made his green eyes glow and she felt herself respond with lust. 

“Marinette,” he greeted as Chloe handed him Marinette’s leash. 

“Adrien,” she smiled as he moved to hold her hands in his. She noticed the red mask in his hand. He followed her gaze and his smile turned sad. 

“We gather here today...” the preacher’s words were drowned out as the two stared at each other, trying to convey their natural love before the gods took it away. 

  
_ “You lose nothing child, trust me,”  _ Tikki’s voice made her blink as the kiss was announced. Adrien cupped her face and leaned in, his breath warm against her lips as she leaned in to meet him. Drawn, pulled, predator, and prey, and as their lips met, god and goddess...


	10. Ripple

Adrien felt as if he were being ripped and torn apart, his blood turning to ice as cold filled him. Did Marinette feel this? Was she suffering as he did at this moment? Images of death and destruction filled his head, the wide eyes of his mother as she turned to dust at his touch, her last moments. Did he cry? Did he scream as death took hold of him? Did he still kiss his wife? 

His eyes were blurred, a fixed view of sapphire blue held his gaze, a distant call of his name unable to call him back. Did he whisper her name? Would she be angry he was unable to fight back?

————————-

Marinette watched Adrien shake, her face wet with tears as she held him. Her husband. His skin was pale, cold, her Adrien fading. 

“ _ I now see why Plagg has said what he has,”  _ Tikki said, her voice a whisper as she shared Marinette’s mind. 

“Help him,” Marinette pleaded, holding Adrien against her small form. She kissed his face, begging him and calling his name, anything to keep him from falling into whatever trap Plagg was forcing him in. 

“ _ Allow me control, I will calm the cat,”  _ Tikki said, her motherly tone gentle and coaxing. Marinette cried harder, did she dare believe this god? She had never heard of them before all of this. Though, she wasn’t a girl raised on fairy tales. 

“Save him, or you will both have to find new holders.” Marinette warned. She felt Tikki nod, before a warmth filled her, like a nice bath after a long day, energy filling her as her consciousness fell backwards. 

“Plagg, stinky socks, can you hear me?” Tikki called as the room emptied. Adrien’s body twitching at Tikki’s voice. She waited, watching the boy fight against the god of destruction. Marinette was fighting herself, unable to fully let go for Tikki to take control. 

“You need to stop now Plagg, it worked, there is no need to torture him anymore.” Tikki continued. She concentrated to bring her own warmth to the chilled boy in her home. 

“Don’t make me come after you,” the goddess warned...

—————////——-

Long ago, the humans angered the Gods. One god in particular, was enraged. He sent plagues and untold nightmares to humanity. Humans tried to make soldiers to fight the gods, testing them with animals. It was how the first hybrid was made. The woman was held in a cage, a bird, and after being mated her child was also caged. The mother didn’t survive childbirth, the child didn’t survive the abuse. For years it was repeated until hybrids began to take over. No one knew that the gods themselves had helped with the new humans. Using the hybrid experiments as a way to merge their own souls and powers into the humans, their holders. 

Those selected held power, taking over the population slowly. 

Chloe Bourgeois was one of the many servants the gods chose. Her body was taken and twisted by the snake and dragon. 

As she was used by the gods, she found herself feeling sorry for Marinette and Adrien. Plagg was a vengeful god, the one who caused all the problems. Was she now involved in the next round of darkness?

Was her friends gone forever? Did the gods take everything for themselves, just using the world that had banished them? Was humanity cursed for their foolishness? 

“Woof woof,” Chloe barked, her eyes watering as she was suspended over the bed. Her ass stung from her earlier spanking as her wedding outfit laid in rags below her. She knew her gods were watching her, knew they were waiting for her to break completely. She deserved this, her anger and stubbornness had drawn the snake. Her beauty and challenging attitude had intrigued the dragon. Once she became what they wanted, what would they do to her?

“Woof, woof,” Chloe barked again. Twisting her body as it began to tingle slightly. She jumped when she felt soft hands run up the back of her legs and up to squeeze her round ass cheeks. 

“No dragon tonight my pup, just you and me.” Luka hissed, licking up her spine. 

“Let’s play,” he whispered into her ear. 


	11. History has its eyes on you

Even amongst the gods, he was unloved. Destruction had always been there. Without it, creation could not exist. The world could not exist. And yet, Plagg was always ignored. When he posed as the god of war, he was hated, and then, there was Tikki, Athena,  _ his  _ light. His equal. There was no other like her. Beautiful, smart, and wickedly as evil and twisted, if not more than him. But she was loved and adored. For years the gods were praised and gifted with sacrifice after sacrifice. When humanity had sacrificed creation, Plagg had reacted with anger and vengeance. Plunging the world into darkness. Humanity became nothing but pawns to him, undeserving of the kindness of his Tikki. 

For years he walked alone amongst the humans. Spreading death and destruction with no hint of remorse. His possessed world leaders, dictators, and those thought to be the antichrist himself. So when he found Emilie Agreste, a beautiful actress, and model, he believed he had found his Tikki a host. The anger that filled him upon discovering the goddess already inside her. He had possessed her son, used him to kill the mother, and bring his anger on the family. 

But, he had his Tikki now, in the form of a small mouse hybrid. As timid yet stubborn as his Tikki. And her body was a temple worthy of his goddess. A body he could worship all day. 

“Tikki,” he purred, opening his eyes to see the goddess he coveted all these years. 

“Plagg,” Tikki replied with a warm smile. He lifted a clawed hand to cup the side of her face, Tikki resting her cheek against the cool flesh. 

“It worked, you are finally back with me,” Plagg whispered, his voice a soothing purr that filled the silent room. 

“I never left you dumb cat,” Tikki chuckled, amused by his words. Plagg’s eyes shined brighter at the sound of her. 

“Physically you did, I missed being able to touch and feel you,” Plagg told her. Tikki helped him sit up as his eyes took in her body as if seeing it for the first time. Had this been the first time?

“Have you not seen the body tamed by you this whole time?” Tikki asked, seeing memories Marinette had filed away from her time with Plagg. The god shook his head, kissing up and down her face with slow intimacy. 

“I allowed Adrien to be with her, he chose to become Chat,  _ I  _ only wanted to be with you,” Plagg explained as he pulled his goddess to his chest. It was only them, their humans trapped in the back of their own minds, just as the gods normally were. Tikki hummed as Plagg pet her, cooing into her hair as he worked to rip her out of the wedding dress she wore. 

“But now?” Tikki whispered, she would admit, she liked having a body she could feel her lover’s touch with. Plagg pounced, leaning over her with a predatory grim on his cat-like face. Blond hair fell over his green eyes, his long tail flicked back and forth behind him, the playful look she had known from her troublemaking opposite. She missed him, but, she was undying, she had seen what he had done, felt what his actions did to her humans. What he was currently doing to her humans. 

“Now, I can claim  _ you,  _ and not feel as if I am cheating on my beloved. I waited centuries for you my queen, please, do not make me wait longer.” Plagg purred. Tikki giggled before reaching up to cup his face. Her blue eyes were the same as he remembered, did he know he picked a descendant of hers? Did he know he now occupied a body that would be equal to him? Her lips curled into a smile, multiple futures appearing in her head, one, in particular, making her chosen perk up. 

“Yes, my kitty does need punishing before I pet him.” she agreed, yanking back his blond locks as his head tilted back exposing his neck. Tikki licked his adams apple before pressing her cheek to his cheek.

“It’s my turn to be the vengeful goddess now,” she whispered, removing the collar and leash around her own neck and putting it around her cat...


	12. Stroke the pussy...cat

Tikki admired her work, seeing Plagg at her feet sitting quietly as she held his leash. The taste of food was heavenly, prepared just how she liked it. One hand stroked Plagg’s hair as she listened to Marinette recall life’s history to her in case she had missed something. So far, all she had learned, was that Plagg had been busy, and she had a lot to punish him for. 

“You chose isolation and anger,” Tikki whispered as she pushed away her now empty plate. Plagg wisely stayed silent, letting her pull on his leash as he laid his head over her knee. She forced him to look up, her sweet smile hiding the true cruelty of the world behind such beauty. 

“You know you have to be punished right? You have caused a lot of trouble,” she said, her tone like a scolding parent. She knew the human Plagg had, was trapped and fighting, she had promised her own human to bring him back to reality. First, though, she had to tame her cat demon.

She pushed him away with a gentle yank of his leash before standing and walking to her room. Plagg followed on hands and knees, staying at her side as they silently made their way to the room at the end of the home. 

“Just like with my human, you will be suspended and begging for sex for a night. You can handle that. I’ve done worse to you,” Tikki announced casually. They entered the room, Tikki moving to grab what she needed, and Plagg moving to kneel on the bed. 

“ _ This feels too cruel,”  _ Marinette whispered, she was like air, filling Tikki but flowing easily like water.

“It isn’t, unlike Plagg, I am forgiving,” Tikki replied as she easily tied Plagg’s wrists above his head and moved to spread his legs. 

“ _ We both know this will solve nothing,”  _ Marinette continued. Tikki grabbed the bottle of aphrodisiac and smiled as she applied it to her prisoner. 

“You do not know Plagg,” the goddess replied. True, Marinette knew nothing of the god of destruction, but she knew Adrien. He was used to having no sex life. She had been the one he complained too, the one who teased him on late nights. 

“You realize, all the things that happened to you, were caused by Adrien and not Plagg, right?” Tikki asked. Marinette had heard during their talk. Tikki felt her move, like waves gently crashing around her body. 

“ _ So, your plan?”  _ Marinette asked, she wasn’t as dominant as Adrien was, but, she couldn’t deny the hunger her body was feeling seeing her loved one spread like he was. Was this how Adrien felt seeing her exposed and vulnerable before him. 

A predator chained by prey, their roles reversed for them. 

Marinette raised her hand, her finger tips dragging gently over his toned stomach making Adrien shiver, or was it the god of destruction that shivered under her touch? The touch of a mortal.

“ _ Play my dear, tame the very god that tried to tame you,”  _ Tikki whispered, her words surging through her like fire. She was a mouse, he was a cat. 

Marinette stepped closer to him, her tongue savoring his taste as it explored his cock and balls. She couldn’t hide the moan, the low sound mingling with his own. His body jerking as his hips thrusted forward, begging for more. She rested her hands on his thighs to keep him still as her head bobbed around his cock, his member filling her mouth as the head hit the back of her throat. Her tongue explored every inch as she closed her eyes as let his natural musky scent fill her nose as her face buried in his trimmed pubic hair before pulling away as she continued her slow tortured blow job. 

Her captive, a small chance of power where the mouse was in charge. Her tail curled between her legs, rubbing her moistened lower lips, her own hips begging her teasing tail. She moaned again earning yet another call from him, this time  _ her  _ own name falling from his lips,  _ her  _ Adrien’s lips. She bobbed her head faster...


	13. The black cat

Kagami smiled as she curled against Luka, her fingers tracing her snake’s broad chest. They were alone the room quiet of any barking. 

“Loong agrees it is I who should lead,” Kagami said, her fingers circling the silver of Luka’s right nipple ring. 

“Shouldn’t it be Hiss and me?” Luka asked. Kagami glared up at him, her eyes narrowed. It took only a moment before he was on top of her. 

“We are both snakes my dear, but I’m more trusting.” He hissed into her ear, biting her shoulder making her arch her back. Her nails bit into his arms as she closed her eyes. 

“I say put Chloe in the spotlight, we can both rule through her.” Kagami panted as she felt Luka rub against her. 

“My goal was using Marinette. An angry Plagg makes a great divergence for us.” Luka said, his tongue tracing around Kagami’s perked nipple. He felt her body jiggle from her laughter. Her hands rested on his head, keeping his mouth above her nipple. 

“We can still use her,” Kagami cooed. Her eyes focused on the god above her. Luka spread kisses down her stomach and to her hips. She moaned, her hips thrusting up for more attention. 

“How? Plagg will keep her closer now.” He whispered, tenderly kissing her inner thighs. Kagami looked down at him as he kissed between her legs. She bit back her moans as his tongue and mouth worked on eating her out. One hand tangled in his hair as she forced his face deeper between her legs. 

“Be a good boy, and I may let you in on my plan.” She instructed, the dragon in her purring. Luka let his tongue answer for him, determined to be the good boy his dragon wanted. 

——————-

Hell, blissful hell. His body burned with desire and lust. He twitched at every small gust of air that touched his skin. He felt his erection leak, pleading for more of what his princess had given him before disappearing for the night. Now, he was alone with just his lust and an angry demonic god. 

Had this been what he put Marinette through? Had she spent days begging for his body just as he was doing now for hers? 

‘ _ This vixen or yours annoys me.’  _ Plagg hissed, it made Adrien smile knowing  _ his  _ Marinette was causing such anguish from the god that had caused nothing but misery for him. 

“And you thought Tikki was so great. She won’t even touch you.” Adrien panted out, his lust making his breathing labored. 

‘ _ Careful human, I can easily kill you,’  _ Plagg warned. Adrien wanted to argue, but the need for human touch, the craving for attention dulled his mind. His tail brushed against his thigh making him moan. If only he could stroke himself, use his tail for his own release, his relief. 

‘ _ Hurry human,’  _ Plagg growled, as the long black tail curled around Adrien’s thick cock, stroking it long and slow, mimicking Marinette’s earlier touch. Adrien moaned, imagining his princess naked between his legs pleasuring him on her knees. 

He felt himself nearing his orgasam, so close to the edge, the aphrodisiac always keeping him near the edge. White ropes of his cum shot out, coating the floor at his feet. 

Adrien didn’t know how long time passed, but his eyes were blurry and below his cum soaked thighs was a puddle of his seed. 

“My my, and you called me a slutty prey.” Marinette mused as she looked down at her predator. Adrien smiled, she wore a black leather outfit, the string disguised nothing. 

“Princess, please,” Adrien pleaded. He felt Plagg trying to take over, clawing at him to get free. He nearly lost his focus, leaving him, but Marinette cupped his face. 

“This is your punishment Plagg, forced to watch, knowing the goddess you did so much for, angered by you.” Marinette explained before kissing her husband. Adrien moaned into the kiss, pulling against his restraints to get to her. His timid mouse was definitely not timid in the bedroom...


	14. Chosen

Tikki controlled all of creation, creation was never truly lost. Her very being a warmth amongst the world. She was Athena before humanity tossed her aside. She led armies, had a city dedicated to her. She demanded control. She chose a ladybug as her animal, small and beautiful by itself. A prey to many, but, she could make a problem when she led hoards of her own kind. For, even a predator fell to being outnumbered by prey. 

“Should we get them free?” Marinette asked quietly, watching Adrien lay on his bed, his tail stroking his member. 

‘ _ Why?’  _ Tikki asked, enjoying the show. Plagg had started. Marinette shook her head, Tikki was a god, but this was her body. 

“I am in control,” Marinette hissed, overpowering the god. She swore she felt the goddess smile, but as control took over, she focused on Adrien. His eyes followed her as she entered the room, hunger darkening his green eyes as he stalked towards her, tail flicking as he growled at her. She submitted to him, a natural reaction to his demeanor. 

“I am in control, not you Princess,” Adrien hissed. This wasn’t Plagg, this was pure Adrien, she knew his tone. Gentle yet commanding. Her curled around her, his naked body pressing against her own. Heat filled her body as he licked her cheek. 

“ _ Mine,”  _ his possessive growl made her tense as his finger tips grazed up and down her stomach. She reached up to hold the side of his face, cupping it gently against her palm. He held her from behind, his cock against her ass. 

“ _ Yours, _ ” she replied. Adrien pressed his forehead to her shoulder. Biting her pale skin before his tongue licked the small wound. 

Adrien ignored Plagg’s attempt to regain control. His mind focused on Marinette, his small mouse. Marinette allowed her predator to claim his prey, his lips pressing kisses to her skin as he lifted her in his strong arms, moving her to the bed he had been strapped to by Tikki. 

“She said you had control every time I was claimed before our marriage.” Marinette said as she spread her legs. Adrien stood over her, his eyes sparkling as he lifted her chin. 

“Who do you want to believe tamed this perfect body mousinette?” Adrien purred. Marinette shivered as she closed her eyes, his clawed nails dragged lightly across her inner thighs, the sensitive skin making her jump and wiggle her hips. She squeaked, her tail flicking until Adrien grabbed it, stroking it with one hand as the other held her hips still. 

“Tell me Mouse, just how easy is it to make your body leak?” He whispered. His hold on her tail tightened. She looked up, his grin dark and sexual. 

“Plagg wants to take you from me, I won’t let him.” Marinette didn’t have a chance to question it before two fingers entered her, thrusting wildly in and out of her making her moan. She was putty beneath the cat, his kisses hot against her skin as he held her down. Her legs spread more, her body wanting more than just his fingers. 

“You belong to me Marinette, not the gods.” Adrien continued, curling Joan fingers making her scream as her back arched. His fingers moved faster, his lips now clenched around her nipple, biting and pulling at the sensitive nub. Marinette arched and twitched, wanting more but not being able to voice it. She felt Tikki fighting her, but desire toned out the goddess.

———————

Tikki fumed with anger at her chosens defiance.  _ She  _ was in control, not this human. This  _ mouse.  _ A smile formed on her lips. If a god was strong enough, and the human weak enough, the god could take the body for themselves. It had happened with Sass and Loong’s humans. Their chosen had allowed the gods control, and she was sure that had been Plagg’s plan. But, their chosen were strong. It made  _ her  _ plan easier.

She just had to make sure the final product didn’t die...


	15. Rewind

“My sugarcube, wake up.” Plagg purred into her ear. Tikki groaned, rolling away from the man sharing her bed. No, not man, god. She smiled, reaching up blindly, knowing he would do as she wanted without further prompting. Plagg rested his chin on her palm, purring as Tikki scratched him lightly. The smell of the beach they lived on filled the room, the gentle breeze keeping the house cool as they laid in bed. Their naked forms pressed together. 

“My my, the kitty is hard this morning,” Tikki giggled, gently wiggling her own ass against his member. Teasing him as he moans in her ear, putty in her hands. 

“We are supposed to be at war,” Plagg whispered, his words almost a growl as he rolls his hips against her for more attention. Tikki hummed, turning to face him and letting go of his face.

“A war?” She asked, pretending to not know. 

“The humans fight for us, must we be there?” She asked, straddling him and pressing kisses along his tanned chest. “Plagg, my god of destruction, give me a child,” Tikki ordered, rubbing herself against his thick rod. 

“Fill me with your seed and gift me with a child of our own.” Tikki ordered, pulling his hair and forcing him to sit up so their lips met. His hands rested on her hips, pulling away slightly. 

“Tikki, we have tried this before,” he warned, reminding her of the many failed attempts. He was Destruction, his children never lived. Tikki smiled, her flaming red hair dangling down the side of her head like a curtain, illuminated by the sun. 

“And I am creation, so try again.” She ordered. Plagg sighed, he could never go against her. He watched his goddess use him for her sexual pleasure, moaning at how tight she was. Gods didn’t not usually impregnate each other, choosing instead to tease other human women. He watched his goddess as she rode him, her body moving up and down, his cock moving in and out of her wet pussy. Her nails dragged down his chest making his back arch up as her teeth grazed at his shoulder. He was hers to command, the perfect woman. 

He reached up, cupping her face in his palms. A smile played on his lips as he leaned up. 

“I’m cumming,” he panted out before filling her as she wished. Tikki moaned, rocking her hips faster as she reached her own peak moments later. 

She rolled to the side, her body glistening with a sheen cover of sweat. 

“I love you my stinky cheese,” she said affectionately as she pulled on her white see through dress. Plagg purred at the sight of her ravaged body beneath it. 

“And I love you my sugarcube,” he whispered back. Niether knowing that this interaction would be their last before humanity tried to destroy creation...

——————————

Adrien woke with a start, the dream, the memory still felt so real to the touch of his skin. He looked over, his tail flicking against Marinette. She still slept, his little mouse, her body was starfished out, covering most of the bed as he lay curled against her stomach acting as her pillow for most of her body. He didn’t mind, he felt comfortable, and for once, the constant clawing and growling of the cat god was not prominent in his head. But, that memory was clearly Plagg’s, a dream that had Adrien’s body reacting in such a way he would have to wake the sleeping mouse beside him for help. 

Instinct took over, his claws tracing lightly over her naked skin, dragging down her side until resting at her hip, his tongue following the same path, marking her. He craved every inch of her, needed her. The urge to mate her was like an inferno of hot and cold. He moved between her legs, parting her thighs for easy access, before his tongue tasted the sweet center that was her womanhood. 

_ His, his wife, his mate.  _

Her flat pale stomach would swell with his seed,  _ their child.  _


	16. Memory

Chloe was stuck in the nightmare that was the Agreste dinner. The yelling. She remembered it vividly. She remembered how Adrien cowered against the wall, trying to blend into the darkness of the shadows as his mother screamed and held her head, convulsing on the floor as Gabriel stood above her unable to help. His face was ashamed as he realized he couldn’t help his wife.

Chloe turned to Adrien fear in her own eyes as the boy seemed to shiver. The darkness was growing around him, and as his mother screamed and begged for whatever to leave him alone, Adrien seemed to become possessed by the shadows. Her blue eyes went wide as his green eyes seemed to glow. 

She witnessed her friend go from panic to calm, as he stood and walked towards his mother. All eyes went to him, his whole aura was different. He held out his hand, a black cloud cackling around his fingers.

“ _ You were not compatible with my Queen, therefore, you are not worthy of life,” _ it wasn’t Adrien’s voice, it was twisted and angered. Chloe remembered screaming as she watched Adrien plunge his hand into his mother’s chest, her eyes widening as her body cracked before turning to dust. Gabriel fell to the ground, trying to gather the dust in his hands, screaming with anger and anguish as it too disappeared. 

_ Silence is scarier than sound.  _

Adrien was back to himself, shaking as he fell to his knees. His eyes focused on his hands as they shook. 

“Leave,” Gabriel whispered. Chloe covered her mouth in shock, waiting to see what would happen. Adrien was silent, suddenly his body went still and his head turned to his father. 

“Destruction has claimed your son. The child your wife wanted to save has been lost. I, Plagg, am in charge now.” The god smiled. Adrien was lost for now. She didn’t blame him. Could he see what was happening? Was he forced to witness murdering his own mother? She was ashes, Chloe was forced to watch as a family she knew her whole life was suddenly being destroyed. Forced to watch the sweetest boy she knew, become possessed and kill his own mother who he  _ loved!  _

He turned to her, locking eyes with the blonde girl. His eyes flashed, as if Adrien were fighting himself. Perhaps he was. Chloe took a deep breath, shaking her head as she stepped away, colliding with a wall before bolting towards the door. She had to get out, to escape. If she remained, she would die. She halted on the lawn as the front gates were blocked. Her eyes met the cold stare of Kagami Tsurugi. How she wished this memory were a nightmare. How she wished that when she opened her eyes, none of it would be true. 

How cruel this life was, how cruel the gods could be...

—————————

Marinette remembered the time before the gods. When her life seemed perfect. She was friends with Adrien, their playful banter and teasing a highlight to her day. The slow conversations that flowed easily with Luka, and the crazy games she played with Nino and Alya. 

It was a happy memory now. Bittersweet as she remembered her new role.  _ Their  _ new roles. She still didn’t know the full truth of what happened to her Adrien, but he was still there and that was what mattered. He lay beside her, he protected her. According to Tikki, the gods had always existed. But how strange she never heard of them. Yes, she had heard stories of Greek and Egyptian gods in history, a time when humans were not part animal. How long ago had that been? 

How long had destruction and creation been apart? Why was it now that they reappeared? Why were she and Adrien chosen?

She felt Tikki move about, a soft water like motion, a gentle wave upon the sand. The goddess could easily have spoken, but she didn’t. She left Marinette with the questions she didn’t know if she wanted answered. 

She moved closer to Adrien, pressing herself against him to feel safe. They needed a way to tell when the gods had control, needed a way to tell when it was safe to be near them. 

“Marinette?” His voice was filled with sleep, but the call of her name was purred. 

“Yes,” she whispered back, stilling as he turned to wrap her in his arms. He curled around her, a protective cage. She smiled, they needed protecting from themselves. 

“Love you,” Adrien whispered softly, kissing her cheek. 

“Love you too,” she smiled, finally relaxing into his hold. This moment too, would become a bittersweet memory. 


	17. Akuma

Gabriel sat in his chair, eyes downcast as a portrait of his wife hung above him. Gone, taken so cruelly from him. He was a lion, but his Emilie, she was a bird, his bird. Her voice was so beautiful, so high. It was a sound you could listen to all day, a song of a goldfinch. 

“Sir, Felix is requesting an audience with Chloe, do you think it wise?” Nathalie asked. She was a proud bird, a peacock. She had worked with Agreste since Emilie’s first night here. Was present during the adoption of Adrien. 

Nathalie walked forward, placing a hand on his shoulder. Her nails were like claws in his shoulder. 

“She is being protected by gods.” She warned. Gabriel flinched at the reminder of the unearthly beings. How easily they ruined lives. 

“Is Felix award of the situation?” Gabriel asked, his eyes on the portrait of his wife. Nathalie sighed as she stepped away. 

“He is aware, yes.” She began before putting her clipboard on the table. Herlong tail feathers, which normally dragged behind her like a train of a dress, flared. 

“Your heat is fixing to start sir, are you alright?” She asked quietly. Gabriel said nothing, his eyes closing. His secretary was right, he already felt the pull of his season starting. Nathalie cooled herself, it would be more dangerous for her now that the predator was alone. 

“I will let Felix know he is old enough to make his own judgements.” Nathalie bowed before leaving the room. 

Felix had lost both his parents, his aunt murdered. All of it was due to the Gods. He heard the door open, smelt Nathalie enter before the clicks of her heels. 

“Uncle said nothing,” Felix said, standing up and fixing his shirt. Nathalie stayed silent, watching the young man. 

“Let him know I will contact him when I return.” He announced before walking out of the room and towards the exit. Chloe lived in the hotel, she had seen the last moments of the Agreste before the Gods took over. 

“ _ I’m not very good at being in control,”  _ Nooroo whimpered. Felix ignored the voice. He was a predator with a goal. A snake and dragon were no match for him. After a nice walk, he stood outside her room. He could faintly hear low moans and the slap of leather against skin. He could feel the aura of the other gods thanks to Nooroo. The empathy god had served him well since the death of his parents. Just beyond these doors, were his parents killers. He easily opened the door, growling low when he closed the door behind him. Chloe was on all fours, her head buried between Kagami’s legs as Luka was buried in the heirs Pusey, a belt in his hand as Chloe’s red ass glowed in the fluorescent lights of the room. 

“Well, this is a welcome.” Felix smirked. Kagami met his eyes first, her hand rested on Chloe’s head, keeping it buried between her legs. 

“What do we owe this little visit?” Kagami panted out as Luka slapped Chloe’s ass. Felix heard the heir yelp, but she quickly continued on with what the gods made her do. 

“I came for her. Your pet is now mine.” Felix instructed. He stepped forward, only for Luka to hiss at him. Felix smirked, a snake was prey to him. 

“Step down  _ Sass,  _ I am in control.” The panther hybrid declared. Chloe was abandoned, naked on all fours as her predators surrounded Felix. 

“You may be bigger than Sass, but he is still your predator.  _ As,  _ am I.” Kagami snarled. They were naked, they had no weapon against him. Felix smirked, he knew their goal, their ambition. 

“Just mate each other, she holds no real power. Simply a house pet as you can see.” Felix explained. 

“Did you learn nothing cat? Our plans do not concern you.” Kagami growled. Felix shrugged before moving to walk past them. Luka held out a hand. 

“You are not required for the plan.” Felix narrowed his eyes, he knew that line. He stepped back, eyes moving to Chloe. She didn’t look back at him, tears from her humiliation wetting her face as she remained in the position they had left her in. 

Felix felt his chest tighten. He remembered all the times she had forced herself into his and Adrien’s games when he visited. How determined and stubborn she was. To see her so tamed now, he growled. 

“She’s a pet right?” Kagami smiled. Felix made sure not to react as Luka chuckled and snapped his fingers. Chloe slowly made her way over, the bell around her throat making a jingle noise as she sat between the two gods. 

“Why not share her then?” Luka asked, forcing her head back by pulling her hair. Felix looked at her, even like this, she was a beautiful sight to behold. 

‘ _ Master, what will you do?’  _ Nooroo asked. These gods had killed his parents, he knew what to do. 

“Only one thing can kill a god,” he whispered, lifting his hands, palms up as purple butterflies materialised in his palms. 

“Obey me my akuma.”


	18. Taking Control

Adrien had been with Plagg for almost a year now. He still feared the god of destruction, his anger a constant struggle of frigid ice. His only warmth came from the girl in his arms. His Marinette. His little mouse. 

His kissed her lips, surprising her as she looked back at him. Adrien smiled, using the pad of his thumb to run against her cheek. 

“I love you,” he whispered. He wished the gods never existed, that he could just have her without the fear of hurting or losing her. Marinette smiles, cuddling against him before letting her fingers slide down his bare chest. 

“I love you,” she replied, the scent of her sex filled his nose. She was aroused, begging to be mated. He growled in reply, nuzzling his nose into her neck. 

“Spread yourself for me,” Adrien purred, licking and nipping at her skin. Marinette obeyed, laying down and spreading her legs, she smiled, waiting for her predator to claim her. Adrien felt his eyes focus on her body, kissing and claiming every inch of her he could reach, pinning her arms above her head with one hand as the other teased and petted the sensitive flesh between her legs. 

Smooth, hairless, perfect. 

Adrien let his tongue play and tease her erect nipples, sucking and biting her tits, his fangs grazing against tender skin making her moan and whimper. His finger slid inside of her, coaxing her body into a building orgasam. He felt the god in him purr, enjoying the foreplay. 

Marinette’s moans encouraged him to go further. His finger moved faster as his tongue lapped down her chest and around her belly button before his teeth grazed across the dip of her hips. 

“Please, master,” Marinette panted, her hips rising to meet his mouth, craving his touch as heat consumed her. Adrien smirked as he grabbed her tail, freeing her wrist so his own tail could curl around them, and pumping her tail in his hand making her body convulse and her head to toss back as her body arched. 

Every part of her was on fire and he had not even done more than tease her body. Adrien watched as her body trembled, his finger inside of her growing wetter as she climaxed around it.

“My my, eager pet?” He asked, releasing her and moving back earning her whimper as he moved her onto all fours, her ass raised for him as he spread her ass cheeks to reveal her pussy. Her hands turned to fists on the sheets as he buried his face against her, his tongue dipping into her wet folds, lapping and sucking at her making her scream and chant his name as a prayer and plea. 

He worshipped her womanhood, claimed it as his own as he traced and kissed whatever he could reach, her clit stimulated with each flick of his tongue. She jumped when he fingered her ass, his tongue a distraction from his fingering. Her grip tightened as another orgasm threatened her sensitive body. 

“Adrien, please, fuck your prey, mate me, make me yours!” Marinette cried out, her legs spreading invitingly. He took mercy, pulling his mouth away and grabbing his hard leaking cock. She moaned, feeling the head at her entrance. She rubbed her pussy against his member, looking back with lidded sex glazed eyes. He gripped her hips, smirking before thrusting forward. Her body arched as he filled her up completely. His thrusts were hard and fast. Primal, like an animal In heat.

_ They were animals in heat.  _

He kissed her back, exploring each shoulder blade, down her spine, and her back hips. Her body rocked from the force of his thrusts. She wouldn’t last, not again for a third time. Adrien knew this. Her pussy gripped him as she moaned and buried her head in the sheets as her orgasm hit her again. This time, Adrien wasn’t far behind. She smiled, pushing back against him as she felt his cum fill her until it dripped from between her legs. 


	19. Mated

Chloe watched unsure of what was happening. Kagami and Luka seemed to be fighting with their own heads, Felix strolling calmly past them to kneel before her. He lifted her chin and smiled. 

“My dear, how tortured your body has become.” He whispered. His words a soft cadence as if uttering a spell. She felt hazy in his embrace. 

“I’ll take you home, you will be mine as always planned.” He told her. Chloe looked at the two she called master. 

“Don’t worry, my akuma will take care of them.” Felix reassured. He lifted Chloe bridal style in his arms. 

“You are royalty, you shouldn’t be a mutt to these lizards.” Felix smiled, placing her head gently against his chest. Chloe closed her eyes, her body felt disgusting as she was carried out by her childhood crush. He had never acted like he liked her before, she had always sought affection elsewhere. What had changed? 

“I must apologize to my queen,” Felix said as they walked down the stairs. The akumatized masters followed behind. 

“I needed you to draw out the venom. But, I have a gift for you and your hard work.” Felix said as he carried her out of the hotel. The way he held her, so close to his chest. No one would dare look at her naked body. Her masters though, the butterfly outline over their eyes controlled their movements, but shame still covered them as they followed exposed to the city and its citizens. 

How long had it been since she was pampered, since her status wasn’t a cause for humiliation? 

“You will enjoy this gift, it suits you.” Felix continued, the gentle rhythm of his heart lulling her into a sense of security. 

“Find Nathalie and get your orders,” Felix instructed Luka and Kagami as they approached Agreste manor. Felix took her upstairs, entering his room and going to the attached bath. 

Chloe stood still, no longer trying to hide her body. What did she have to hide? What did she have to lose? What modesty did she have left?

Felix started the shower before looking at her with soft green eyes. He cupped her cheek with the palm of his hand, frowning as she flinched at the touch. 

“A reaction I plan to remedy,” he whispered, pulling away. He disappeared through the door. Chloe was sure he was gone for good, when he returned with a small vial. 

“Drink,” he purred, holding the bottle to her lips. Chloe partes her lips, used to taking orders. Felix tipped her head back to help her drink before pulling it away. 

“Let me help you bathe while it takes effect. Soon, you will be the spoiled queen I loved watching.” He told her, removing his own clothes. 

Chloe watched him, unashamed as his slowly became naked. Her eyes lingering on the erect object between his legs. She grew wet at the thought of his cock inside of her. 

She felt filthy at how easily she could think of such a lewd act. They entered the shower, his fingers soft and tender against her skin. It made her shiver. 

‘ _ Hello my Queen, I am Pollen. Goddess of subdue.’  _

Chloe jumped, frozen by the voice that echoed in her head. 

“Don’t fear it my queen, embrace the goddess,” Felix hummed, gently washing her hair. She leaned into the touch as the voice continued to speak. 

‘ _ Accept me, let me aid you my queen,”  _ Pollen continued. An image of Chloe back to her former role, leading with her usual strength and aura, floated behind closed eyes. A time before Kagami and Luka  _ tamed  _ her. 

Felix was now washing her body, memories of wanting this very thing returning to her.  _ Humanity  _ returning to her. A time when she  _ wanted  _ to be treated as a queen by the Vanily heir. 

Felix lifted her chin, their eyes meeting. 

“This trauma will go my queen, let me heal you,” he whispered. She expected a butterfly to come at her, to be controlled again. None came, instead it remained just her and him as the shower water pelted down on them. 

“Felix,” she whispered softly, timidly. He didn’t like it from her. She was loud, obnoxious. 

“My Queen,” he replied. Chloe smiles, reaching up to cup his cheek. Was she free of Luka and Kagami?

“Protect me,” she ordered as Felix smiled at her words. 

“As you wish my Queen,”


	20. In between

Marinette knew she was looking at Plagg, the curve of Adrien’s smirk, the flick of his tail, and the cold look in his usually warm eyes. It had been months since she had heard from the god, months since Adrien was forced away inside his own head. 

“What?” Marinette asked, she felt Tikki chuckle, the goddess waiting like a lioness waiting for It’s prey. Plagg chuckled as he kissed her forehead. 

“I smell him inside of you. You are with a child.” The god smiled. She had told Adrien just the other day, had that been the cause of Plagg’s sudden interest? Tikki was excited. She placed protective hands over her stomach. She only now wondered what would happen. Was their child in danger?

“I want my husband back,” Marinette ordered, yelping when Plagg pinned her to the bed, his eyes were dilated with hunger. 

“You do not tell me what to do.” Plagg was inches from her as Tikki laughed. 

‘ _ Best do as he says, I have to work on this little kitten you decided to have,”  _ Tikki mused, making Marinette shiver. So the gods were doing something to their child. Marinette glared at the god above her, Adrien was in there, he was fighting. 

His tail wrapped around her thigh, the tip teasing the soft skin between her legs. She chewed her bottom lip. 

“No words? Burned out already mouse?” He hissed, biting at her nipple making her arch and squeak with pain. 

“You carry a very important child, I won’t harm you, not yet.” Plagg said, his tongue lapping at her stomach. 

“Tikki, make love to your god.” Plagg ordered. Marinette was pulled away from the scene, her and Tikki passing felt like the brush of feathers against skin. Gone in moments as darkness consumed her. 

“I will start my part soon,” Tikki said, turning so that she was on top. Her cat, a simple house pet under her touch. 

“I will know when my turn comes?” Plagg asked. She hummed, letting him nuzzle against her neck as she let her hands tease his cock. 

“If the child survives, then our plan will have finally worked, and we will be joined once more.” Tikki smiles, kissing his lips.

—————————

Felix frowned as he held Chloe at his side. Kagami and Luka glared at them. 

“You think you can win against us? I control the elements, your mind games won’t defeat me.” Kagami growled. Luka was at her side nodding, prepared for a fight. 

“My queen, give the order.” Felix whispered, petting her softly. Chloe opened her eyes, blue and clear, a smile on her lips. She reached up, turning his face to here before kissing his lips. 

“Play for a bit, but remember who  _ you, belong  _ too.” She whispered. Felix kissed her back before standing and going towards the two. 

“I don’t need akuma to prove I’m in control.” He said, already undoing his black button down shirt. Kagami narrowed her eyes as Felix revealed his tone body. 

“I can sense your arousal. Prey at my feet.” He smiled, placing a finger under Luka’s chin. 

“Call me Daddy, because I’m about to make both of you my bitch.” He smirked. 


	21. Morning routine

Plagg nuzzled against his prey, kissing her softly, claiming every inch of her skin as his own. His claws lightly grazed over a swollen belly that held a future. If what he and Tikki planned, worked, then the future of the god would be set. 

He could feel Tikki’s warmth beneath his claws as Marinette slept against him. The male human he had claimed continued to fight. It reminded him of a caged animal. Annoying, but of no danger. 

He had to wait just a little longer, and he and Tikki would be reunited. Together again at last. The bodies they inhabited now were only stepping stools to the grand escape. 

He kissed the stomach, cooing to the baby growing inside. 

‘ _ Leave our child alone!’  _ Adrien ordered from his cage. Plagg ignored him, his sexual needs taking over as he kneeled between Marinette’s legs. He spread them, her bare womanhood exposed. Sticking out his tongue, he began lapping at the soft nub of her clit like a cat to milk. His ears twitching as his tail swished back and forth through the air. 

Marinette moaned, her legs bending as she began waking. Plagg didn’t let up, her pleasure was Tikki’s pleasure, and  _ he  _ was going to give his goddess the pleasure she deserved. 

Adrien continued his fight, growling and hissing as Plagg kissed and licked at his princess. He was trapped in darkness, the only light, a scene he was forced to endure. 

Watch as another being brought pleasure to his lady. His mouse.  _ His!  _ Ice, cold, it all shattered like a bucket of water being plunged above him as he regained control. Suddenly, it was his fingers curled around Marinette’s thighs, his mouth encased around her soft mound making her stir more awake as her moans and movements became more defined. Her inner walls were clenching, her warning before she fell over the edge. He purred, burying his head closer, urging her fall as his tongue tasted her inner pink walls, drool mingling with natural juices from her dampening private. He felt her fingers cling to the sheets as her tail curled against his spine. She searched for something to ground her as a scream of his name like a prayer chanted from her lips. His purr rumbled louder as she finally fell. Her body jerked upward, his name faded to a deep throated moan as her toes and tail curled against him. 

He pulled away, mouth damp from her as he licked his lips, a single fang flashing in the morning light from the sunlight through the window. 

“Morning Princess,” Adrien smirked, loving the lusted look in her eyes as she laid panting beneath him. She looked every bit the prey she was. Unable to move and trapped below him. His cock twitched with want and her eyes drifted to the hard member.

“See something you want?” He asked, wanting her to say it, to hear her speak what they both wanted, needed. He saw the effort she used as she slowly turned onto her stomach, slowly putting her ass in the air, her legs spreading as she looked back, her tail arching up to rest against her back. 

“Fuck me, please,” she panted, her cheek against the pillow he had slept on. He grinned, stalking closer until his cock rested against her ass. He rubbed himself at her core, listening to her moan and thrust her hips to gain more friction. His cock easily slid into her pussy. The tight walls gripping him as she fucked herself against him. Thrusting back and forth and moaning as he rolled his hips against her. He loved how her body shimmered from pleasure as her nipples brushed against the satin sheets they slept on. 

—————————

Chloe laughed as she watched Luka take all of Felix’s cock into his ass as Kagami sucked the snake off. She enjoyed fingering herself as Felix tamed the animals that had dared humiliate her. The mayor's daughter. 

“Felix, service your queen.” Chloé called, watching as Felix easily abandoned the boy to walk over and kneel before her, burying his face between her legs. She glanced over to Luka and Kagami, smirking as they used each other like rutting animals, for their pleasure. 

She pressed a manicured hand into Felix’s hair, pushing his face closer. She closed her eyes, tilting her head back. 

“Such a good kitty,” Chloe moaned out, rubbing herself against his mouth. Felix smirked, humming against her. 


	22. Unify

Long ago when Earth was still young, the gods became one through unity. When humans were created, their way of unity was taken. Tikki called it balance. 

To be untied, gods would have sex with each other and have children. This failed multiple times. The humans could do it easily, and a human and god could do it, but two gods could not. They blamed Tikki, the two loudest were the snake and dragon. Each time they tried, they killed the host and child. In anger, they told the humans to sacrifice creation. That she was the reason for all the bad. 

Plagg followed Tikki’s orders, like some blind domesticated cat. She spoke his obedience, a prey with fangs and a predator tamed by her. 

Creation was one of a kind, rare, but it was that rarity, that Plagg was attracted to. Predator and prey had not always existed in humans, Plagg had watched that circus happen and known just what his little goddess would be. Stubborn, hard headed, headstrong. 

When he found Adrien, he had scanned his mind for the perfect person for his lady. That was, until he found the mouse. Saw the similarities. Slipping the drink that housed his goddess into her body had been easy. Training her, taming her body for him had been easy. 

Had Adrien been his first choice, no, that had been Gabriel and his wife. Annoyance and anger had been that downfall. 

But now, if it worked, unity would be restored, and this child beneath his claws was that answer. 

Adrien and Marinette would be the experiment. Did they know this, no. But if it worked, Plagg and Tikki would no longer be in their host. This child would either be born an orphan, or her parents would be strong enough for the exchange. 

Either way, all would be revealed in a month. She already showed signs of being tired. Adrien was beside himself with worry, nuzzling and purring to keep her calm. Plagg knew what was happening, how Tikki was controlling the child’s growth. Moulding it to fit what was needed. 

In all their years, Tikki and Plagg had never unified. They preferred their own bodies. But, it only made sense they test out this new still experimental form of unifying. They were making something that would have ultimate power. The power of the gods. 

———————

Felix smiled as Kagami and Luka slept in their cages. He felt nothing for them. They took his family, hurt the women he loved. They were gods who thought they were entitled, they were not. 

‘ _ What will you do with them?’  _ Nooroo asked. Felix hummed as he leaned against Kagami’s cage. She was beautiful. 

“Fefe, why are you here with the animals?” Chloé asked, her tail wagging as she kissed his cheek. Felix purred, turning to lift her chin. 

“Tell me my queen, would you like the snake or the dragon to tame one on one?” Felix asked, he wouldn’t mind either, but she was the one in charge right now. Chloe looked between the two before smirking. 

“We share, one week and we switch. That’s what they did with me.” She said watching the two sleep. Felix nodded his head, he could live with that. 

‘ _ Pollen is in control,’  _ Nooroo whispered. 

Felix handed her a key, watching as she examined it before going to Kagami’s cage. 

“A common mutt, a house pet. I’ll show her my bark is just as bad as my bite.” Chloé smiled opening the cage and placing the very collar she used to wear, around the dragon holder. 


	23. Shift in balance

Marinette couldn’t sleep, her body hurt and her head hurt worse. Tikki wasn’t talking to her, a weak warmth in the center of her chest. She wanted to call out to Adrien, but her mouth was dry, her throat closed up. 

Her hands rested on her stomach, but it felt flat, too flat. She jerked up, eyes widening as she tried to feel the sheets, and tried to feel around to make sure her belly was indeed still pregnant. 

She turned to Adrien, wanting him to help, but he was gone, her bed empty aside from her. She was alone, she could lose, she may have lost their child, and she was alone! 

The tears fell, her silent screams a reminder of how closed off she was. She grabbed her tail, pulling it close for comfort. 

“Mari?” The call of her name was all around her, so far and yet so close. 

“Mari, wake up,” it was pleading, it was Adrien. She called to the voice, reaching for it until the dark suffocating room became the large room she and Adrien shared. Her stomach was large, her husband beside her, she was safe, she was pregnant.

“You had a nightmare,” Adrien whispered, nuzzling and purring against her neck, his tail curling around her thigh. 

A nightmare, a dream. She was safe now, he was there. In his protective arms, she was safe. 

“I lost the baby, I was alone, I was so scared.” She admitted. He caresses her face, kissing her cheek. 

“I will never leave you my princess, I am yours.” Adrien purred, keeping her close. 

If he had paid attention, if he knew what to feel, he would notice the icy cold that was missing from his body. That ghostly presence that shared his being. 

If Marinette had not been panicking, she would notice the blend of icy hot combinations swirling in her stomach. 

But niether noticed, niether knew the nightmare had been a side effect of the merge of kwami. That as they lay in bed, their child’s body was now being unified by the kwami's destruction and creation. 

Adrien was never a deep sleeper, his body jolted with every movement, so when Marinette was tossed and turned from her dream, he immediately knew to fix it. His sense of smell also was top notch, so he knew when her scent changed. He knew to call for help before she did, knew their child was coming before the first jolts of pain. 

He snuggled against her, trying to keep her calm and help with whatever he could. She was near hysterics when Alya came. The fox worked hard and coached her through the long hours of labor before the silent sniffles of their first born was heard. 

Adrien smelt his child, his daughter. A head of black hair, eyes as blue as the sky. Her skin tanned and the car features so much like her fathers. 

“Her name shall be Emma.”

Marinette whispered, weak from childbirth. Even Adrien felt his energy drained as he held the baby close to his chest as he purred. 

“Do you need Nino or I to stay in case you need anything?” Alya asked as she waited by the door. Marinette was already close to sleep as Adrien shook his head. He only wanted his small family right now. His mate, his child. 

His tail flicked and ears twitched as he looked down at his daughter, licking her cheek softly as if bathing her. 

“My Emma, my princess, my kitten.” He whispered. 

————-////———-

Luka has been on top, a predator with all the prey he wanted, and yet here he was on all fours begging for more as Felix claimed him repeatedly. 

The world shifted, he felt it, as if balance was clicking. His eyes opened, looking up as Felix and wondering if he felt it as well. The panther had his claws dug into the vipers ass, he showed no indication of sensing the shift. 

“F-Felix,” Luka panted out, his ass arching up to meet the powerful thrusts. The panthers ears twitching was the only sign of the other listening. Luka closed his eyes, strength gone from him as pleasure consumed him. 

“Enjoy my cock, it’s all you get.” Felix smirked. Luka couldn’t say anything, he and Kagami had been made clear of where they stood now. Fallen from the predastool of predator to mere prey. 

They were toys, just dolls for Felix and his queen. He concentrated on the shift, maybe he and Kagami could be together in unity. It would make their imprisonment easier than being apart. 


	24. Shatter me

Kagami hung her head as she waited beside Chloe, the leash around her collar held tight keeping her close at her handler’s side. Across the room, the men they waited on entered the room. 

“Felix, how was your pet this evening?” Chloé asked as Felix walked forward, his fingertips brushing against her cheek. 

“Excellent, and yours?” He asked. Chloe tugged on the leash. Kagami averted her eyes, her ass still stinging from the belt against her backside. Punishment for biting her mistress. 

“Still needs work,” the heir admitted. Kagami looked to Luka, had he felt what she had earlier, did she dare hope?

His eyes sparkled as they met hers. Their owners talked, ignoring them as the pets held their silent conversation. What had caused it,  _ who  _ had caused it? We’re Tikki and Plagg to blame again? 

Her leash was tugged again making her lookup as Chloe grinned and handed her to Felix. She passed Luka, partially dragged away. Felix was not like Chloé. 

He was mean, he was angry. It made sense, she killed his parents. 

She was led to a giant room, the bed a red satin. A dungeon, her dungeon. She knew her role, she took the position she knew he liked. Moving to the center of the room and placing her cheek to the floor as her hind end raised and her legs spread exposing herself to him and the room. 

Felix looked down with a smile, walking around her, letting his finger graze over the red of her ass making her jump. Chloe had been too gentle on the dragon, a fire still burned inside of her. It was his job to extinguish that flame. 

“Did you ever see yourself in this position when you were killing them?” Felix asked, yanking her hair and forcing her head up to look at him. She was beautiful, her ink-black hair framing her pale face, large brown eyes that blinked slowly at him. 

“I’ve dreamed of you being at my feet, kneeling and begging forgiveness.” he smiled, stroking her cheek. He released her, back away to examine the wall behind him. Sexual and torture devices gleamed with the fluorescent light of the room. His tough question was only which to use first.

“You won’t win, this silly game of revenge. Just kill me if you can.” Kagami said. It was the same he had heard from Luka, but breaking the snake had been easy, he followed the dragon so loyally, so blindly. 

“But killing you would only be a momentary pleasure. This way, I can watch the proud dragon wilt before me, break as a mere moth gains control.” Felix stood proud above his prey. 

“You grew too proud Loong, flew too close to the sun and now must pay.” he grabbed a blindfold and placed it around her eyes, closing off those dark brown orbs to black satin. Kagami tensed, her nostrils flaring as she tried to use her sense of smell to track him, her powerful tail slashing out. She felt Felix grab it.

“You don’t really need this now, do you.” The purr of his voice made her shiver as he held her tail tighter. She felt the metal of a blade rest against the underside of her tail, right against her tail bone. 

Rapidly she shook her head. Begs falling from her lips as she struggled to move away. Felix ignored her, the sound of her screamed echoing as he slowly cut off the long thick tail. It’s red shine seemed to dull as blood covered the dark hardwood. 

It mixed with her tears as her face buried against the once cool surface now stained by her blood. 

Felix was cruel, and she deserved it. 


	25. The prey have fanhs

Adrien knew, watching his daughter grow, that creation and destruction resided inside of her. She could create any situation to her advantage, she could destroy it as quickly as she wanted. People called it normal child behavior, he knew better. His wife knew better.

“Do we tell her the truth? Have they?” Marinette asked worriedly as she curled in his arms. Adrien didn’t know. It had been five years now. He and Marinette felt like half their life was taken, their daughter, Emma, she was full of life. 

“How do we know they haven’t completely taken over?” Adrien whispered. Marinette shuddered, she already tiptoed around her. She felt heat overcome her again, reminding her of her heat. She spread her legs and laid down, arching her back.

“Again?” Adrien asked, stroking a finger over her sensitive and bruised lower lips. She shuddered at the touch, thrusting forward for more. Adrien pulled away, a smile teasing his lips.

“I’ve played with you almost all day, why not put on a show for me?” He asked, folding his arms behind his head as his wife crawled to the foot of the bed and sat down. Her breathing became pants as she stroked herself, her other free hand kneading her breast. Adrien watched her, his cock twitching at the sight of her pleasuring herself. She rode her own fingers, begging for him as she moved faster, taken by lust. 

Adrien felt his mating instincts rise as he tried to control himself, tried to be still. Marinette’s moans wouldn’t let him though. Echoing in his ears as he looked at her with pleading eyes. That flat stomach would swell again soon. 

“Bend over, I’m going to mate you.” He ordered staking forward as fear flashed in his preys eyes. The smile let him know it was only instinct that made her run...

—————-~—————

Felix loved Chloé, she loved him. She was returned to the queen she was meant to be. Sitting in her office, she beamed as she leaned back in her char, legs up against her desk as Kagami lapped at her leaking womanhood. 

Broekn, shattered, mutilated. Her hair shaved into a buzz cut, her tail removed. The dragon she was once forced to call master, was now prey between her legs. A gift from Felix. 

She thrusted upwards, forcing Kagami’s face closer against her. The dragons tongue twisting against her clit. 

“Such a good bitch, tamed and obedient.” Chloé cooed. She was prey, labeled as such by her animal. To have such a beast bow down to her. 

“Speak bitch,” Chloé ordered, forcing Kagami’s head up. 

“I love you my queen,” Kagami panted, her face and lips glistening with her mistresses juices. 

She had been tamed, taken from Luka, from Sass. Forced to obey the prey she once hunted. Slowly, she felt Chloé release her hold as she went back to licking and eating out her master. Tasting her, enjoying her. 

Kagami felt her own womanhood leal as she sat on her hunches. Her pussy inches from the ground as a purple dildo filled her. Her ass bobbed up and down, silently begging the toy to give her the pleasure it always promised but never gave. 

She would have to wait until Felix took his turn with her. Forced to hang on the edge of release until he gave the order. A well trained pet. Her hand drifted to her stomach, their child, hers and Luka’s unity. 


End file.
